Pouch (Runecrafting)
Pouches are bags that can hold varying amounts of rune essence or pure essence for use in the Runecrafting skill. Pouches are highly prized among runecrafters because they can be used to take larger loads when runecrafting and mining pure essence. Pouches are dropped by monsters in the Abyss and the Abyssal Area after completing Enter the Abyss. Pouches degrade with use, and must be repaired by visiting the Dark mage in the centre of the Abyss (or by contacting him with the NPC Contact Lunar spell) or they will vanish. Note: You do NOT need to bring your pouches to the Dark Mage to have them repaired; pouches that are stored in your bank will also be repaired. When a player dies while carrying essence pouches, the pouches are dropped on the floor, only visible to the player that died with them. Note: If you drop a pouch with rune essence or pure essence inside, all of them will disappear from the pouch and are not retrievable. Multiple pouches of the same size CANNOT be obtained with the drop trick. Obtaining Pouches are dropped by Abyssal leeches, guardians and walkers. They live in two areas of Abyssal Space, one accessed through the Mage of Zamorak in level 5 Wilderness north of Edgeville, and the other via fairy rings. The pouches are dropped in increasing size. If you have a small pouch, which the Dark Mage can give for free, in your inventory or bank, you will get a medium pouch as a drop from an abyssal creature, and so forth. Once you have a giant pouch, the abyssal creatures will no longer drop pouches. Note that players do not need the required Runecrafting level to use a pouch in order to receive one as a drop. There is an excellent spot located in the South-western most portion of the Abyssal space where there are good hiding spots in an area thick with leeches. Using the Fairy Rings to reach the Abyssal Area (code: ) is a safer option than entering the Abyss with the help of the Mage of Zamorak. A ring of life and a one click teleport make this method much less risky. Food such as Lobsters are effective as long as the Guardians and Walkers are avoided. Degrading Pouches degrade over time and each one will accept a variable number of uses before it degrades. When they do, the capacity of the pouch is reduced by a few essences (3 for the Giant pouch, 2 for the Large pouch, 3 for the Medium pouch). It decays within approximately: *10 full uses (120 essences) for the giant pouch, *29 full uses (261 essences) for the large pouch *45 full uses (270 essences) for the medium pouch. The small pouch doesn't decay. Pouches decay on filling them, not emptying them. Degraded pouches will continue to degrade and lose essence capacity until they disappear or are repaired. However, if a player is wearing a runecrafting cape, then their pouches will not degrade upon filling them (though they will not automatically be repaired). There are two ways to repair pouches: *Talk to the Dark Mage in the Abyss, and he will repair them for free. It is not required to have the pouches in one's inventory; he can fix pouches even if they are stored in the bank. For an Abyss runecrafter, it is recommended to just mend the pouches during a usual abyss trip, but players who don't feel comfortable with the Abyss can leave their pouches in the bank, so there is no risk of losing them. All pouches are repaired at the same time by the Dark mage even if they have not visibly decayed. *NPC Contact (Lunar spell) - Players who have access to the Lunar spellbook can use the NPC Contact spell to have the Dark mage repair pouches from afar. This saves the player a potentially risky trip to the Abyss.